


Coffee?

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Danny Shipping Week '19 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Small Towns, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Isaac leaves Beacon Hills, and just drives. He doesn't have any destination in mind. He just knows he needs to get away. He finds himself stopping in a small town in Tennessee, and running into someone from his past that he never expected to see. Especially not in a coffee shop in the middle of nowhere.





	Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 7 of Danny Shipping Week: Dealer's Choice

The bell above the door chimes merrily as Isaac pushes through. He steps inside and looks around the small, mostly empty coffee shop. He hadn’t planned to stop anywhere, but it’s still early, and he’s tired as well. He could use some coffee before getting back on the road towards god knows where.

He unzips his coat and pulls out his wallet, checking to make sure he actually has cash on him. He gets to the counter and frowns when he doesn’t see anyone there.

“I think he’s in back,” one of the customers that’s sitting at a nearby tells him. “But ring the bell and he’ll come out.”

Isaac nods and looks back at the counter. Sure enough, there’s a small bell sitting on it. He presses a finger down on it and it gives a loud _ding._

“I’ll be right out!’ a voice calls from the back.

Isaac feels a note of familiarity at the voice. He tries to shake it off. He’s in a small town in the middle of nowhere Tennessee. He’s not going to know anyone here.

He leans against the counter and pulls out his phone. There’s a text from Chris asking him how he’s doing. He’s typing out a response when the door to the back opens. He glances up for a moment before going back to finishing in the text.

When he’s done, he pockets his phone and raises his head to be met with a pair of wide, shocked, and very familiar brown eyes. They stare at each other for a moment, both clearly thrown from seeing the other here.

Finally, Danny raises the pot in his hands and smiles hesitantly, “Coffee?”

Isaac lets out a breath and nods, “I might need the whole pot.”

That seems to relax Danny a bit. He smiles wider and grabs a cup before pouring some of the steaming coffee into it. “I’d tell you that’s not healthy, but something tells me you don’t care.”

“Not right now, no. I’ve been driving all night and need something to help keep me awake.”

He goes to pull out cash but Danny waves him off, “First cup is on me.”

Isaac nods and takes the cup from Danny. He brings it up to his face and closes his eyes, inhaling deeply. He hears a chuckle and opens his eyes to find Danny watching him. “What?”

“You know, most people usually drink the coffee before looking that blissed out.”

Isaac shrugs, “I like the smell.” He takes a sip and feels a little of the tension leave him. “So you work here?”

“I own the place,” Danny says. “I started working here when I moved to town a little over a year ago, and the woman who owns it wanted to retire. She was going to sell it, and when I told her I wanted it she gave me a pretty good deal.”

“It’s nice,” Isaac says.

Danny smiles, “It’s cozy. We mostly have regulars. But every now and then we get a few travelers.”

“So you like it?” Isaac asks. “I always thought you’d wind up doing something with computers.”

“I do help people on the side,” Danny tells him. “But I don’t know, owning this shop feels special. I get to help people start their day and aide the tired passerby with a caffeine fix.” He winks at Isaac, and Isaac is surprised when he feels himself start to blush. “Sure, it’s not where I saw myself ending up, but I can’t say I mind it.”

“Sounds nice,” Isaac says, taking another sip of his coffee.

“So where are you heading?” Danny asks him.

Isaac shrugs, “No clue. I was just going to drive until I found someplace that was far enough from Beacon Hills, and I felt like I could start over in. Kind of like you did here, I imagine.”

“It is a good place for starting over.”

“It doesn’t seem like a bad little down,” Isaac says.

“I could show you around,” Danny offers. “That is, if you plan to stick around a little longer.”

Isaac smiles, “I think I could be persuaded. I do like the coffee.”

“Of course.”

“And the owner isn’t so bad either.”

Danny ducks his head and smiles, “It’s good to see you Isaac.”

“You too,” Isaac tells him. “It’s nice to know some of us have made it out okay.”

Danny nods, “You don’t seem to be doing to bad yourself.”

“Just ask him out,” the man from before whispers to Danny. “He’s cute.”

Isaac grins when he sees Danny blush. He grabs a napkin and a pen from the counter and writes his number down, before handing it over to Danny. “For you’re ready to give me that tour.”

Danny reaches over and grabs the pot of coffee and gives himself a refill. Danny rolls his eyes, but doesn’t stop him. Then he moves to take a seat by the window.

His phone vibrates, alerting him to a text message from an unknown number. **_“I can be free in 15.”_ **

Isaac smiles and types out a reply, **_“I’ll be the one in the scarf by the window.”_ **

As they walk around the town later, taking in all the things the little town has to offer, Isaac finds himself feeling something he hasn’t felt in a while. Or maybe ever, really. He finds himself drawn to the place, and all its little quirks.

He takes in how relaxed and at peace Danny is here, and wonders if maybe the same thing could happen to him.

“This place does have a home vibe,” Isaac says.

Danny glances over at him, “Yeah?”

Isaac nods, “Yeah. I think I might stick around.”

Danny grins, “Good. Now come on, we’ll go have a key made.”

“A key?”

“Yeah, you’re going to need a place to stay, right?”

Isaac nods.

“Then you can stay with me,” Danny tells him. “I have the room, and it would be nice to have some company.”

Isaac hesitates for a moment. He might be staying but he doesn’t want to put Danny out. “If you’re sure.”

Danny knocks their shoulders together, “Of course I’m sure. I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.”

“You know, I’ve read enough to know how this goes,” Isaac says.

“Yeah? And how is that?”

“Two people move in together. They get close, and then fall for each other and there’s a lot of angst and pining before they finally admit they’re head over heels in love with each other.”

Danny laughs, “Sounds dramatic, and like a lot of that angst could have been resolved if people actually talked.”

“Too fucking true,” Isaac sighs. “All that suffering when they could have just been kissing the whole time.”

“So what you’re saying is, you want to kiss me.”

Isaac’s eyes widen and he comes to a stop, “What? No! I wasn’t…”

Danny laughs again, his eyes crinkling at the corners. It’s a good look for him. And okay, maybe Isaac kind of does want to kiss him. But they just saw found each other not even three hours ago after years of being apart. They can’t just…

Danny leans in close, and lowers his voice, “Just so you know, I don’t kiss until at least the second date.”

“Good to know,” Isaac says.

“So I guess you’ll just have to take me out if you want to get right to the kissing and avoid the torture of pining after me for months,” Danny tells him.

He starts down the street again, and Isaac hurries to catch up. “Who says I’d be the one pining?”

“Because I see something I want, I go for it,” Danny shrugs.

“And what do you want?”

“Right now? To get that key made so we can get you moved it. And then maybe later we can go have dinner. How does that sound?”

Isaac lets his hand brush against Danny’s. He smiles when Danny moves his hand to lace their pinkies together. “Sounds perfect.”

He doesn’t know what brought him to this town, and to Danny. But whatever it is he’s grateful for it. This place might be exactly what he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
